


Gravity

by littlepip



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepip/pseuds/littlepip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has been leading up to this moment- four years of longing and finally, the kiss is almost unbearably inevitable.</p><p>A Beca/Chloe first kiss minific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

Beca pulled open the door cautiously, and took a moment to adjust to the darkness of the bedroom before stepping fully inside, heart thumping. She turned and pushed the door firmly shut, and when she turned back, Chloe's eyes were on her, glowing faintly in the light seeping under the door from the hallway. Chloe was already laying in the bed, on her side, and her eyes never left Beca's as she approached the bed and climbed slowly in, taking a moment to carefully mirror Chloe's position. 

They lay facing each other with a safe space between them, so that nothing was touching at all. Beca immediately felt every centimetre of her that wasn't touching Chloe as an ache, an itch she knew she'd not be able to resist scratching. She could sense the shiver of it, growing up her spine and consuming her. It was almost unbearable in the need to do _something_ about it.

She stared into Chloe's eyes, and the pull of Chloe's stare back was magnetic, utterly and completely inevitable. And yet she resisted, as hard as she knew how- the hesitation as though she was literally having to hold her body in its place. Instead of her resting brain leaving her still, it was moving her without her consent; it was pulling her, desperate with longing. Her brain was sending her on a wild, inevitable, ruinous ride that she could feel herself tripping and falling into. She was teetering on the edge of the cliff, waiting to jump, waiting for the inescapable moment her toes took that tiny, tiny leap and pushed her off the edge. Because tiny as the movement had to be, the decision was momentous. Even as she thought that though, she could feel it becoming less of a decision and more of a reaction to the gravity of Chloe. She was leaning, leaning, closer to the edge, toes lifting off the ground, centre moving forwards, so that the free-falling off the edge was utterly unavoidable. Nothing could stop it now. Just when? When would she fall? Who would fall first? 

Their eyes fought each other, staring, staring, waiting. She could feel her hands shake softly as she held them tightly onto the bed sheet that defined the no-man's land between them. She could see in the edges of her vision Chloe's chest rising and falling, breathless with the intensity of the moment. She felt she would never take in enough breath again, not until this pull had been broken. Still their eyes held each other. Unable to look away. Waiting for the moment. For the jump. 

She could barely bring herself to blink, Chloe's eyes glowing and pulling as they unwaveringly met hers. Beca felt her hand move upwards, towards the face that was calling for her to take the step, to plunge off the edge, and suddenly she was moving her fingertips softly over it, across the lightly pink cheek, and gently, slowly down the jawline. She could feel Chloe's hot breath hit her palm as the hand moved eventually across to her lips, and her eyes broke from Chloe's for the first time since she'd entered the room. They moved instead to watch as her finger traced Chloe's bottom lip painfully slowly. As she reached the corner, and began to move it back again in the other direction, Chloe gently placed a kiss to it, hitting the pad of her finger, and Beca's eyes pulled to Chloe's again with a force she'd never felt so consumingly before. Chloe moved to kiss the fingertip again, this time even slower, more open-mouthed, more drawn-out, more _everything_ , and Beca's toes on the cliff top finally tipped completely over so that the gravity pulling her grabbed its claws into her gleefully.

And suddenly her lips were on Chloe's and she was no longer touching the ground at all.

Beca felt her whole body explode with the feeling of it, as though the itch from earlier had transcended from unbearable into something she couldn't possibly be without again. Now that her nerves, her lips, her whole being knew this feeling (this feeling of _kissing Chloe_ ) she knew with certainty she'd never get back up from whatever chasm she'd thrown herself into. 

The kiss itself was soft at first, but cautious only for a short while before they pressed into one another desperately, over and over again. Neither wanted to be the first to pull away, as though after finally, _finally_ melding so close to one another they couldn't bear the idea of being apart again so soon.

So they kissed deeply, slowly and quickly, steadily and frantic. Hands moved to faces. Fingers stroked along cheekbones, and the napes of necks. Hands grasped at shoulders, pressed against collarbones and the bumps of a spine. Curls of hair became twisted around exploring fingers. Bodies pressed closer and closer so that the void from earlier was utterly vanished. Legs twisted around one another, pulling in further still. 

And they fell and they fell and they fell.

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes a build up beyond what is canon, but I didn't want to write it- just to focus on the intensity of this certain moment, so I hope that extra build up is somehow still evident in the story. If not I could probably be persuaded to write some back story in a separate fic, though in fact I might still do that anyway:)


End file.
